He Just Can't Fight It Anymore
by redlily188
Summary: Merlin can't get this voice out of his head. He can't listen to it; he cannot let it control him. Dark!Merlin. Oneshot.


**My first Dark!Merlin fic ever! I'm sooo pumped! On my other FF account I write dark!fics all the time, but this is my first hand at making someone as innocent as our goofy friend dark. If you have any constructive criticism; I'd love it. Let me know how I did on transforming Merlin.**

**Yes, this is another song-fic. By 10 Years. Again. Can you tell that I'm obsessed? (; The songs called "Wicked Ones", by the way. And I don't own it. Nor do I own Merlin.**

**I seriously think you should listen to the song while you read this. I think it really helps the mood.**

**I guess that the narrator of this story is Merlin's bad self. I didn't really plan it to be that way, like it was going to be some mysterious character or something. I've never tried this point of view, so let me know what you think-review!**

Morgana.

_She, She is the love that you make and break _

Mordred._  
>And He, He is the drug that you hate to crave <em>

You clutch your head, trying to get the thoughts of them out of your head. They both wield magic; everybody knows their name. Children hear their tales of them, causing chills to crawl up there spine like little snakes. They are the reason villagers glance out there window once more each night before they go to bed in fear. They are famous, and you are a nobody. Shouldn't you let rest of the world know that your magic is more powerful than theirs could ever be? Why do they deserve the fame?

Think about it, you would never have to hide your powers again. Arthur would know of your greatness, and he would never treat you like scum again. Uther would no longer be a threat, if you could finish him off. You would know never have to hide who you are again.

Who knows? The Great Dragon could be wrong. Maybe you were meant to be the legendary King of Camelot, not Arthur._  
>And I, I am the liar you made to praise <em>

You do want magic to be back in people's lives, don't you? Think about how many people you could save by using magic, instead of useless herbs and tonics. With magic, Camelot could defeat any army, and prosper into the wealthiest land in all of Albion.

This is Mordred and Morgana's goal, to make Camelot a better place. But this cannot happen without one other to complete the triangle._  
>And You, You are the one that we want and need<em>

No, I can't do this. The greatness of Camelot must come from purity, not lies and murder.

_Who will convince us?_

Nothing seems to be happening from that so far. You've been in Camelot for four years, and all you've done is lost a very good friend. Join her.

_The Wickeds Will_

But what gives us of the right to decide other's destinies? I cannot simply end Uther's life; say that we're doing things my way.

_Who will condemn us?_

But hasn't that what those around you have been doing your whole life? Telling you what to do, deciding your destiny. Placing you in the background, when you, the one who holds all the power, can destroy them in a blink of an eye.

_The Wickeds Will_

No, I can't do this. Even if I wanted to, who would be my friend once I am King?

_Who will defend us?_

We will. Morgana, Mordred, and yourself. I am you, Merlin, embrace me.

_The Wickeds Will_

Face it Merlin, I hold your deepest desire. You are the only way Camelot will manage to have peace. To do this, you must allow us to take over you, join us. You need not be the manservant Arthur picks on when he pleases; no more goofy smiles. You are one of us now; we will not let you go.

_We are the Wicked ones who adore you  
>The Wicked ones will destroy you<br>We are the lost of your innocence  
>The Wicked ones coming for you<em>

You cannot shove me away, I can sense that you are trying to do so. We will never fade away. I will stay in your mind, and those around you will watch you waste away if you continue to fight. Your thoughts will torture you until you cannot sleep or eat. When others look at you, they will see a walking corpse, nothing more.

But if you give in, Merlin, you will receive everything you desire. Instead of people staring at with horror and pity, they will look at you with respect. They will serve you, bow at your feet, kiss the ground you walk on. Your personal servants that only have one thing on their mind: to please you.

_We, We are the scar on the skin again  
>Massive lines of wondering eyes<br>Waiting, waiting to be bastard eyes  
>Monopolized selling clones of every kind<em>

I can't.

_Who will convince us?_

You can.

_The Wickeds Will_

You're right, I can.

Wait- NO! I grab the dagger and hold it over the left side of my chest. I will never, never hurt Arthur. It is his destiny to become a great King, not me. That's what the dragon said!

Then I gather all my force, ready to plunge the weapon deep into me, waiting to feel the contractions of my heart clench around the cold steel of the blade.

_Kill yourself to save yourself from yourself._

Right, because the dragon has never lied to you before.

Merlin, you have been fed lies all life. They want you out of the way; they'll use you as a stepping stone to reach their goal.

Nobody cares about you. Go ahead, commit suicide. But I can promise you that not one person will shed a tear for you. You think Arthur will, but he could care less. He has his dear Guinevere, his father, and the devotion of his people. You're wrong thinking of him as a friend, because he sees nothing more of you but a low life servant.

_Before you become one of us_

But not us. We will always be there for you. We are the ones you love you. With our help, you can be anything you want to be. You will be introduced to magic you've never even dreamed of.

_We are the Wicked ones who adore you  
>The Wicked ones will destroy you<br>We are the lost of your innocence  
>The Wicked ones (The wicked ones)<em>

You're right. I am better than Arthur, he cares nothing for me! Nobody does except for Morgana and Mordred. They will help me reach the throne, and I will bring peace to Camelot. I will be known as the most powerful warlock and king of all time. Arthur can clean out my chamber pot, if I decide to let him live.

Yes, everyone will bow to me.

_You will become one of us._


End file.
